


Connor Goes Camping With The Adam-Fosters Family

by fosters101



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fosters101/pseuds/fosters101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Adam And Connor Go Camping With The Adam-Fosters Family Will Jude And Connor's Relationship Last?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can We Share A Tent?

"Ready guys?" Adam asked his son and his son's boyfriend as they walked out of Adam's house to Adam's car; as Adam, Connor and Jude were going camping with Jude's family.

"Yup!" Jude and Connor said in unison; as they both climbed into the back seat of Adam's white SUV. Jude and Connor had been holding hands in the back since they left Connor's house headed towards the campsite that Lena told Adam to meet her family at.

Connor began to think how this camping trip was going to be so fun; as his boyfriend and his Dad were going camping with him as Connor loved anything out doors.

Connor then began to think about his first camping trip with Jude; the school camping trip where he and Jude shared their first kiss.

_"Hey!" Connor said as he sat down beside Jude on the school bus headed to Jude's first camping trip. Jude voiceless still mad at his best friend, Jude simply put his headphones back on and looked out of the bus window._

_Jude knew he shouldn't have been mad at Connor; but he thought Adam would prevent Connor from seeing Jude as they grew closer; he had been ignoring his best friend because he didn't want to be heart broken when his friend moved on from him._

_After about thirty minutes of silence from his friend; Connor finally built up the courage to ask his friend the question he had been trying to ask since he sat down beside Jude._

_Connor then shoved his friend in the shoulder to get his attention asking his Jude "Do you wanna share a tent?" Connor knew his Dad told him not to hang out with Jude anymore but Jude was his friend and he wanted to spend time with his best friend._

_"I don't think that would be a good idea with your Dad"; Jude told Connor trying to come up with a excuse to avoid sharing a tent with Connor as he believed it would be too awkward after everything that happened between them._

_"Do you want to share a tent or not?" Connor asked his friend; worried Jude didn't want anything to share a tent with him and that Jude didn't want anything to do with him._

_Jude after hearing Connor's question put his headphones back on looking out of the window as he didn't want to deal with this right now._

_Connor scared the answer would be no left it alone; he decided he would ask later hoping he and Jude would get to hang out alone before then._

_Jude didn't have many friends as Daria and Taylor didn't come on this camping trip, not as if they were close that would happen later down the road._

_That day Jude and Connor became close again; they swam in the lake together and went hiking just the two of them among other things._

_"Two people in a tent! Bed check is in ten minutes!" Lena called out to the students instructing them to go to their tents for the night._

_"Wanna share a tent with me?" Connor asked nervously and worried Jude would say no._

_"Sure"; Jude told Connor flashing a quick smile heading into their tent. Jude and Connor friendship had not only been repaired that day; it had grow stronger as the two boys feelings for each other had grown stronger and stronger by the minute they were together._

_"I can't sleep"; Connor told his friend as the feeling had grown so strong laying by Jude; Connor couldn't deny it any longer he wanted to kiss Jude._

_"Me neither"; Jude replied to his friend as he was wrestling with the same feelings Connor was; he wanted to kiss his best friend but he knew if he did it could ruin their friendship._

_"Close your eyes"; Connor told Jude as he was going to kiss Jude; he was going to see if he liked Jude more than a friend._

_As Jude closed his eyes; Connor slowly leaned into his friend smashing their lips together giving him a short but thrilling kiss on the lips._

"Connor!" Adam called out to his son trying to get his attention.

"What?" Connor asked his father as he snapped out of his flashback of his first kiss with Jude.

"I'll been trying to get attention for five minutes!" Adam said as he chuckled at his son knowing he was daydreaming as he had a habit of doing it since he was very young.

"Can me and Jude share a tent!" Connor asked staring at his father hoping he would let him and his boyfriend share a tent.


	2. Adam's Worst Nightmare

"No sharing a bed applies while camping too, so no you two can't share a tent." Adam said; explaining the same rules at home apply at the campsite.

"Why not!" Connor asked his father desperately wanting to share a tent with his boyfriend as he had one thing one his mind making out with Jude in a tent.

"No means no Connor!" Adam said raising his voice wishing his son would drop it.

"What do you think we're going to do if we share a tent Dad?" Connor asked his father trying everything to get his father to let him and his boyfriend share a tent.

"Do you think me and Jude are going to have sex if we share a tent?" Connor asked his father as Jude's shot up shocked by the conversation his boyfriend and Adam were having.

Adam not wanting to even think about his son having sex with another boy turned the radio up and ignored his son.

"Because if that's why we can't share a tent then that's ridiculous!" Connor sassed at his father pissed he wouldn't let him share a tent with Jude.

Adam then turned the radio off and angrily said "you need to watch your mouth Connor".

Connor used to be scared of his Dad but now that his Dad knew he was gay and liked Jude; Adam didn't scare him any longer and he was going to mess with his father.

"Because me and Jude have already had sex Dad!" Connor said trying as hard as he could to stop himself from laughing.

"You are!" Adam asked his son as his worst nightmare had come true his son was having sex with a another boy or so he thought.

"Yeah for awhile now"; Connor said to his father; Connor was mad he couldn't share a tent with Jude and he was going to get his father back.

"Connor please tell your joking"; Adam asked his son looking as if he saw a ghost.

"Yes I'm joking we're only 14; did you really think we would be having sex!" Connor stated to his father while laughing on the inside because of how good he got his Dad.

"Thank god!" Adam exclaimed and let go of a deep breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Me and Jude just like being together Dad, it has nothing to do with sex." Connor exclaimed to his father causing Adam to feel a huge amount of relief that Connor and Jude weren't having sex.

"Daria wanted to have sex with me." As Connor said this Jude shot his head up devastated thinking Connor and Daria had sex.

"We didn't; I'm kinda gay." Connor told Jude putting a goofy smile on Jude's face.

"Well if we can't share a tent I guess me and Jude will have to makeout right now!" Connor said loudly so his father could hear; in a last ditch effort to convince his father to let him and Jude share a tent.

"Okay! If Jude's mom's say it's okay you can share a tent; but if you do anything more then kissing Connor." Adam told his son warning him if they went any further than kissing he would bring the hammer down.

"We won't"; Jude and Connor said in unison; this camping trip was going great for Connor but everything was about to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments as they are much appreciated!


	3. Getting Lost

"Mom's can me and Connor talk to you real quick?" Jude said as he and his boyfriend got out of Adam's car arriving at the campsite.

"What do you guys want to talk about?" Stef asked her son and his boyfriend wondering what they wanted to ask them about.

"Can me and Connor share a tent?" Jude asked his parents as he and Connor began to smile at Stef and Lena hoping they would let the young couple share a tent.

"Did you ask your Dad about this Connor?" Lena asked Connor knowing how Jude and Connor sharing a tent on their school camping trip turned out.

"He said it's okay with him if it's okay with you guys!" Connor said to Stef and Lena excitedly hoping they would give him and Jude the all clear on sharing a tent.

"Yeah I don't see why not." Stef said to the young couple letting them know they could share a tent which put huge smiles on Jude and Connor's faces as they were excited they would be able to cuddle tonight.

"You don't think their going to"; Lena asked her wife a good minute after Jude and Connor had walked away and began setting their tents up.

"No, we would hear them if they tried anything." Stef said as Lena agreed Jude and Connor couldn't do anything inappropriate everyone would hear them as everyone's tent were only a couple feet away from each other.

"Okay first thing were doing is hiking and everyone is going!" Stef called out to her fellow campers after everyone had finished setting up their tents as they had gotten a late start on the day.

"Mom!" Stef and Lena's kids said in unison as they were dejected by the idea of hiking as a family.

"You will have the rest of the week to do whatever you want." Lena told her children as they began heading to the path to began their hike.

As everyone had been hiking for nearly 30 minutes Connor suddenly grabbed Jude's arm stopping him in his tracks and wrapped his arm's around his boyfriend's hips.

Connor then leaned into Jude smashing their lips together and began to makeout with Jude as Connor had been itching to kiss his boyfriend all day.

The two boys then pulled away from each other as they finished making out after two to three minutes and continued to walk the trail.

The young boys contining their hike came upon two trails.

"Which way did they go?" Jude asked his boyfriend as they became lost from the rest of Jude's family and Adam.

"Let's go this way." Connor said as he and Jude went on the trail to the left; little did Jude and Connor know they had picked the wrong trail.

\---------------

"Where are Jude and Connor!" Stef asked her fellow hikers as she turned around looking for the young couple and couldn't find them.

"They were in the back." Mariana said explaining she hadn't seen them for about 40 minutes and didn't realize they were gone.

"Jude!" Lena yelled calling for her son not knowing where Jude and Connor were.

"Connor!" Adam screamed in the woods as he began to worry where was Jude and his son were hoping they weren't lost.

"Okay let's split up and look for them." Stef said as her fellow campers split up looking for Jude and Connor as it was starting to get dark and it was bear season.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments as they are much appreciated!
> 
> I'm "thefosters100" on wattpad


	4. The Lake

"Jude!" Lena called out as they had began looking for the young boys.

"Connor!" Adam yelled as they continued they search for the boys.

"We got lost"; Connor said as they were found by Adam and Stef.

"How did you get lost?" Adam asked confused to how they got lost when they were following everyone on the hike.

"Um"; Connor stuttered not wanting to tell his Dad they lost because because Connor couldn't wait any longer to kiss his boyfriend.

Connor not remembering Adam and Stef were still watching them leaned in and pecked Jude on the lips.

"That's how you got lost huh? Adam questioned as he was accepting of Connor and Jude's relationship he still wasn't ready to see Connor kissing another boy.

"Yeah"; Connor said as he shrugged his shoulders and intertwined their fingers heading back to the campsite.

"You'll came a long way"; Stef whispered quietly to Adam so Jude and Connor couldn't hear.

"Yeah I have"; Adam replied as Stef flashed a smile at him proud of him for supporting his son and his relationship with her son.

Adam was supporting his son and his relationship with Jude but that was about to be tested to fullest extent.

\-----------

Jude And Connor had returned to the campsite and everyone was having a blast as they had started making and eating smores.

"Open up"; Connor said as he put a marshmallow in Jude's mouth which make Adam very uncomfortable.

"Breathe"; Lena told Adam realizing how uptight he was getting over watching Jude and Connor interactions.

Lena actually felt bad for Adam as she was very proud of the man as he accepted Connor but she knew this was hard for him to watch.

"No I have to go through this." Adam replied as Jude and Connor were eating a marshmallow until their lips met and they shared a kiss.

\-------------

"You ready?" Connor asked Jude as they finished their breakfast and headed to lake to go swimming.

"Sunscreen!" Lena called out to the boys as it was nearly 100 degrees outside and she didn't want the boys getting sun burned.

"Jude I'll put yours on you!" Callie said as she grabbed the sunscreen off of the table.

"Yeah Connor I'll get yours on you." Adam said as walked over to his son.

Jude And Connor then took their shirts off and got lost staring at each other's torso's.

"Um, we can do each other's!" Connor said hoping he could rub sunscreen on Jude.

"Go for it"; Callie said as she handed the bottle to Jude and he began to rub it on Jude.

"That's it my turn!" Connor said as Adam began to stare at his son who was excited Jude was going to rub sunscreen all over him.

"All done!"; Jude said as he put the cap back on the sunscreen after he finished putting sunscreen on his boyfriend.

"You missed my chest Jude." Connor said as he loved the feeling he got when Jude rubbed sunscreen all over him.

"I did your chest!" Jude said as he had remembered rubbing sunscreen on Connor's chest.

"Jude you missed a spot"; Connor told his boyfriend while giving him a dorky smile that always got Connor what he wanted when it came to Jude.

"Better?" Jude asked as he laid the sunscreen down after rubbing it over Connor's chest a second time.

"Yup"; Connor replied as he and his boyfriend headed to the lake with Callie.

\-----------

"Jude don't go in too deep I can't watch you the whole time." Callie told her little brother and then Jude got pissed and that was never a good thing as bad things happened to Jude when he got mad at his sister.

"I can swim Callie!" Jude sassed at his sister embarrassed by the fact Callie was treating him as a baby in front of his boyfriend.

"In a pool but a lake is deeper in some spots." Callie stated as Jude just walked deeper into lake swimming with his boyfriend.

Jude, Connor, Callie and Mariana had been swimming in the lake for nearly 20 minutes when Jude attempted to go deeper in the lake.

"Where's Jude?" Connor asked as he couldn't find his boyfriend.

"He's drowning!" Mariana screamed at the top of her lungs as Connor swam as fast as he could to save his boyfriend.

Jude was drowning from going too deep into the lake could Connor save Jude or would it be too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments as they are much appreciated!
> 
> "Thefosters100" on wattpad


	5. A Hero?

"Jude! Hold on!" Connor yelled out as he swam as fast as he could towards Jude.

"I got you"; Connor said as he pulled Jude into the smaller part of the lake saving him from drowning.

"Connor your a hero!" Mariana said as she and Callie thanked Connor for saving their little brother; this made Connor glow as he was thanked for saving Jude; the boy of his dreams.

Connor expected Jude to thank him for saving him as he didn't know how he would prevent himself from smiling when the boy of his dreams thanked him for saving his life.

"Why are you thanking him!" Jude asked his sisters mad that they were thanking Connor for saving his life supposedly.

"He saved your life Jude." Callie replied as Connor began having a sad and disappointing facial expression as he was hoping Jude would thank him for saving his life.

"I wasn't drowning!" Jude said as he got out of lake leaving his boyfriend with his sisters.

"He's just embarrassed he almost drowned he'll calm down." Callie told Connor trying to cheer him as he was confused as ever to why Jude was mad at him after he saved Jude from drowning.

"Come on let's go check on him." Mariana said as she, Callie and Connor got out of the lake and headed back to the campsite to see if Jude had calmed down yet.

\----------

"Connor saved Jude from drowning!" Mariana stated to everyone letting them know what had happened at the lake.

"What!" Stef asked as she was shocked by this as Jude had came back to the campsite acting like nothing had happened of this magnitude.

"I wasn't drowning!" Jude yelled as he walked away tried of hearing from everyone that Connor saved his life.

"AJ you wanna go on a walk with me?" Jude asked as he was tried of everyone saying "Callie was right", "Connor saved your life", "Thank you Connor"; AJ was the only one who wasn't saying all of these things.

"Where are you guys going?" Stef asked as she didn't want Jude getting lost yet again on this camping trip.

"We're going on a walk!" Jude sassed at his mother who was shocked by her son's attitude but just let it go as she wanted to enjoy this vacation.

"I'll go with you guys!" Connor stated flashing a goofy smile at his boyfriend.

"Me and AJ are going alone." Jude replied to his boyfriend as he didn't want to even be around Connor; Jude knew he was wrong to be mad at Connor but Jude was very stubborn.

"AJ doesn't mind if I come I bet." Connor stated as he caught up with Jude and AJ; little did Connor know Jude was about to snap.

"Well your not invited!" Jude sassed at his boyfriend which caused Connor to give Jude the saddest look he had ever seen on Connor's face.

Everyone then began to stare at Connor as they all began to feel weird as seeing Jude and Connor fight was the weirdest thing they had all seen.

"Just give Jude some time he's quick to react." Mariana told Connor as she knew what it was like to have Jude mad at her.

Connor still not understanding what he had done to make Jude mad at him simply just nodded at Mariana.

\-------------

"Have a nice walk?" Stef asked as Jude and AJ had returned to the campsite nearly 50 minutes after leaving for their walk.

"Yeah"; Jude said as he sat down beside his brother Jesus debating what to do next about Connor.

"Hey"; Connor said nervously to Jude hoping Jude wasn't still mad at him.

"My Dad said he would take me and you fishing tomorrow!" Connor stated excitedly trying to get his boyfriend to forget about earlier so they could enjoy the rest of the camping trip as boyfriends and best friends.

"I don't care if you go fishing with your Dad." Jude said as he placed his headphones over his eyes listening to music.

Connor was very confused as Jude was talking in a nice tone the one he always used to talk with Connor but Connor didn't know why Jude didn't want to talk or do anything with him.

Connor then walked over to Jude who was sitting in between Jesus and Stef and poked his boyfriend on the shoulder.

"Wanna feed each other marshmallow's?" Connor asked his boyfriend trying to get Jude to do anything with him.

"No! Mom can I talk to you alone?" Jude asked Stef as he still didn't want to have anything to do with Connor.

"Yeah come on"; this scared Connor as Jude had turned down things to do with him every time he asked Jude and that Jude needed to talk to Stef alone.

\-----------

"What do you want to talk about?" Stef asked her son as she was worried by the way he was acting all day.

"How do you break up with someone?" Jude asked Stef as Jude had decided he was going to break up with Connor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments as they are much appreciated!
> 
> I'm "thefosters100" on wattpad


	6. Jude's Talk With Stef

"Why do you want to know how to break with someone?" Stef asked her son shocked because she thought Jude and Connor were getting along great.

"Connor?" Jude replied as he thought Stef had forgotten they were dating.

"No, what I'm wondering is why?" Stef asked her son to find out why Jude wanted to break up with Connor.

"I just feel like we aren't going anywhere." Jude exclaimed to his mother explaining his reasoning for wanting to break up with his boyfriend.

"Is losing Connor better than sucking up your pride about earlier?" Stef stated to her son telling him to quit being so prideful about Connor saving him earlier.

"It's not just that, it's a lot of other things." Jude responded explaining being embarrassed over Connor saving him wasn't the only reason he wanted a break up.

"Well you should wait a few days and if you still want to break up with him come talk to me." Stef stated to her son telling him to give it a few days for everything to calm down so he doesn't regret it.

\-------------

"Hey!" Connor said to his boyfriend as he was hoping Jude would agree to go fishing with him and his Dad.

"Hey"; Jude replied nervously still not wanting to talk it out with his boyfriend.

"Me and my Dad are going fishing do you wanna join?" Connor asked his boyfriend hoping Jude would do something with him.

"No"; Jude replied as he sat down in between his brother's Brandon and Jesus.

"Can we talk?" Connor asked as he wanted to talk this out with Jude so Jude would start doing things with him again.

"Go fishing with your Dad, we'll talk later." Jude stated flashing a tiny forced smile to his boyfriend; Connor's mind could only go one place Jude was going to break up with him.

\------------

"Catch any fish?" Stef asked as Adam and Connor had returned to the campsite after a short fishing trip.

"No, they weren't biting today." Adam replied to Stef as he began to put his and Connor's fishing equipment away.

"Where's Jude?" Connor asked Stef as he didn't see Jude anywhere and wanted to talk to his boyfriend and put a stop to Jude avoiding him as it was one of the hardest things Connor ever had to go through.

"Jude and Mariana are gathering up wood for the fire you can help them if you want." Stef told Connor as she and her family really liked Connor and didn't want Jude to break up with him.

Connor then walked to where he and Jude had gathered wood up for the campfire last night as he saw Mariana and Jude having a heart to heart; as nosy as Connor was he began to eavesdrop which was a mistake on his part.

"Listen it's my life"; Jude told his sister as Connor had no clue to what they were discussing.

"Talk to mom's about it before you do something you regret." Mariana exclaimed to her little brother as Connor still was very confused to what they were arguing about.

"I talked to Mom she said to wait two days which is what I'm doing; in two days I'm breaking up with Connor." Jude said which devastated Connor the boy he loved so much was going to break up with him.

\----------

Jude and Connor had pretty much avoided each other the rest of the night while everyone sang songs and roasted marshmallows.

"Let's all get some sleep so we can wake up bright and early tomorrow!" Stef stated to everyone as everyone headed into their tents to sleep.

Everyone had been in their tents for nearly ten minutes when Jude and Connor had began to argue.

"I'm so sick of you acting like this! You were drowning and I saved you so quit trying to be such a drama queen!" Connor said loudly to is boyfriend as he was tired of Jude's attitude.

"I wasn't drowning you idiot!" Jude replied angrily sick of everyone saying "Connor saved his life".

"Go to bed!" Stef yelled at the young boys from her tent tired of the bickering as she and everyone else wanted to sleep but couldn't due to the boys arguing.

This got Jude and Connor to stop arguing for a couple minutes but then it started again and it was worse.

"When are you going to quit being a wimp that feels bad for himself all the time!" Connor yelled at his boyfriend as they started to argue again; Stef wanted to tell them both to shut up but she knew if she didn't let them get it all out she wouldn't get any sleep that night.

"At least I didn't date a girl to cover up being gay from my father!" Jude yelled at Connor pissed off he had called him a wimp.

"At least my father didn't kill my Mom!" Connor said and he regretted it as soon as it left his mouth.

Everyone had thought that Jude had just fell sleep from arguing with Connor but the truth was Jude was collecting himself so he wouldn't start crying.

"Being gay is wrong and I'm not doing it anymore! We're done!" Jude screamed at Connor as he got out of his tent and slept in Mariana and Callie's tent that night.

This crushed Connor as he had become very open and comfortable about his sexuality around everyone especially Jude; Connor then began to have tears rolling down his face as he knew this wasn't about earlier it was about Jude not wanting to be in a same sex relationship.

You would think Connor was crying because Jude broke up with him; while he was heartbroken by it that wasn't why Connor was crying. Jude the boy he loved, his best friend believed who Connor was, was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments as they are much appreciated!


	7. Feelings

"What's wrong Connor?" Adam asked as Connor's eyes were bright red and had tears running down his face.

"Nothing!" Connor yelled at his father as they were the only ones up or so they thought.

"Is something wrong?" Lena asked as she saw Adam sitting beside Connor whose face was consumed by tears.

"Connor what's wrong? Your scaring me." Adam asked again as Lena sat down on the other side of Connor.

"Jude broke up with me." Connor said as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Oh Connor"; Adam said as rubbed his son's shoulders to console him.

"Jude is a little quick to react give him some time." Lena told the boy who was a mess with blood shot eyes and tears running down from his eyes to his chin.

"He said being gay is wrong and that he was done." Connor stated as he began to believe Jude was right he was disgusting.

"Jude said that!" Lena asked shocked her son would say such a thing as he was dating a boy himself.

"Connor, Connor look at me!" Adam said getting his son to look at him in the eyes.

"Nothing is wrong with you for being gay okay." Adam told his son letting him that there's nothing wrong with being different.

"Their is nothing wrong with being gay, it's just who you are." Lena stated as Adam nodded his head in agreement with her as they both tried to console Connor.

"So I'm not a freak?" Connor asked nervously still looking at the ground embarrassed by his emotions.

"No your not"; Lena told the upset boy as she rubbed his hand back and fourth in an effort to calm him down.

"Jude had no right to say those horrible things to you" Lena said as she was very disappointed in her son for being to cruel to Connor.

"Do you think he'll ever get back together with me?" Connor asked as his head shot up and he locked eyes with Lena hoping she would say Jude would.

"I'm going to talk to Jude when he wakes up because I have no idea what he's thinking and I'm sorry he said those things to you." Lena told Connor as she felt horrible for him but disgusted that Jude said such things.

"How about me and go fishing?" Adam asked his son as he wanted Connor to get his mind off of Jude and cheer up; hating how sad his son looked.

"Okay"; Connor replied as him and Adam headed to the lake to go fishing.

\---------------------

"Connor told me what you said to him." Lena stated as she and Stef were furious with their son.

"I broke up with him." Jude replied to his mother's acting completely dumbfounded as to what he said to Connor.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Stef said to her son as she had no clue to why Jude would hurt Connor like he did.

"He said you told him that being gay was wrong." Lena stated letting Jude know they knew what he said to Connor.

"You really hurt his feeling's Jude." Lena said explaining to Jude that is not how you break up with people.

"You need to apologize to him!" Stef stated as she and Lena walked away leaving Jude in his own thoughts.

\------------

"Hey"; Jude said as he walked toward Connor attempting to apologize for what he said to him last night in the tent.

Connor simply ignored the boy who broke his heart as he stared at his feet not wanting to cry in front of Jude.

"Can we talk?" Jude asked Connor as he knew he had to apologize to him for what he said.

"Fine!" Connor sassed at Jude as he was happy Jude wanted to talk but didn't want Jude to know that.

"I'm sorry for what I said last night, there's nothing wrong with being gay I don't know why I said that." Jude said apologizing for the cruel things he had said to Connor last night in their tent.

"So we're boyfriends again?" Connor asked as he thought Jude had come to his senses and wanted to get back together.

"Connor I'm sorry for what I said but I don't want to be in a same sex relationship with anyone." Jude replied as he hated the label that came with dating someone of the same sex; Jude then walked away from Connor as he had nothing else to say.

"Wait!" Connor yelled as he ran up to Jude wanting a bigger explanation.

"You have feeling's for me and you know it!" Connor said as he was going to confront Jude about denying his feelings for him.

"No I don't! Now I said I was sorry now leave me alone!" Jude yelled at him as he went to his tent for the night.

Connor knew Jude still had feelings for him and he was going to prove it tonight.

\-------------------

Everyone exhausted from the drama that Jude had caused today went to bed early hoping Jude and Connor would at least be able to get along tomorrow.

"What are you doing?" Jude asked hoping Connor wasn't doing what he thought.

"Well since you don't have feeling's for me anymore you shouldn't care if I sleep in nothing but my boxers." Connor replied as this was the first part of his plan of convincing Jude that he had feelings him.

"I don't!" Jude lied as he felt very uncomfortable with Connor sleeping in just his boxers as he still had feelings for Connor but he just didn't want the label that came with it.

"Nothing is wrong with me because I'm gay you know." Connor stated as he was starting to believe Jude didn't have feeling's for him anymore and felt uncomfortable around him because he was gay.

"I said I was sorry." Jude replied as he laid back on his pillow thinking about was it worth it to lose Connor over not wanting to be labeled.

"Yeah but you keep avoiding me." Connor said as he held back tears.

Jude didn't reply and this led to a few minutes of silence but Connor knew he had to make a move and now.

Connor then leaned into Jude attempting to kiss him.

Would Jude give into his feelings and kiss Connor back or would Jude stick with not wanting a label?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments as they are much appreciated!
> 
> I'm "thefosters100" on wattpad


	8. The Prank

Connor leaned in to kiss Jude in a last ditch effort to convince Jude that he still had feelings for him.

Jude let Connor kiss him and he kissed Connor back as they began making out in the tent; Connor while enjoying this, his mind was all over the place did Jude want to get back with him?

"I'm sorry"; Jude whispered as low as possible but where Connor could still hear him as they had stopped making out.

"Are we back together?" Connor asked hoping his little makeout session with Jude led them to getting back together.

"Yeah if you want to be." Jude replied as he felt horrible for the way he had been treating Connor.

"Yeah boyfriend"; Connor said as he intertwined his fingers with Jude's and they laid down and fell asleep cuddling each other.

\-------------

"Ready?" Connor asked his boyfriend as they were about to play a huge prank on Adam and Jude's family.

"Yeah"; Jude replied as they had came up with the best prank they in the world they believed.

"Jude!" Connor screamed while he began to moan loudly.

"Connor faster!" Jude yelled at the top of his lungs.

Stef and Adam were the only ones up and they were discussing Jude and Connor fighting but then they began hearing noises.

"What's that!" Adam asked not being able to recognize the noise.

"Jude and Connor!" Stef yelled as she knew what was going on they were having sex in a tent or so she thought.

"Oh my god! Connor stop right now!" Adam screamed terrifed his son and Jude were having sex in a tent.

Stef and Adam bursted in Jude and Connor's tent as the noises got louder but as soon as they opened their tent Jude and Connor began cracking up as they couldn't hold in their laughter.

"You think that's funny?" Adam yelled at the top of his lungs which caused Stef to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Adam asked Stef as she couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"They got us!" Stef said pointing at Jude and Connor.

\-------------

"You know if you had really been having sex I would have killed you right?" Adam told his son laughing at the prank his son and Jude had pulled on him and Stef.

"Yeah I know"; Connor replied as he and Jude were holding hands and were a happy couple again.

"So Jude, I always take Connor to a cabin in Colorado you can come with us if you want?" Adam said asking Jude if he wanted to come on a vacation with just him and Connor.

"Sure!" Jude replied agreeing to go on a vacation with Adam and Connor; little did Adam know he would regret taking his son and Jude with him.

**Author's Note:**

> For more Jonnor Fanfics check me out on wattpad "thefosters100"


End file.
